Sentimientos
by Patty Ramirez de Chiba
Summary: Porque hay sentimientos Dificiles de confesar...Y el Amor es uno de ellos, quizas el mas dificil por que las dudas y miedos se hacen presentes ¿Quien confesara Primero?


ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡**).****ღღ****"°¤*(¯`° S&D****…****"** °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN EN LO ABSOLUTO, SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA DARLE VIDA A MIS HISTORIAS CON EL FIN DE ENTRETENER.**

_**Este fic va dedicado a mi querida PauUsagiShield, por ser la ganadora en nuestro grupo de Facebook en la categoría de MISS REVIEW. Querida Pau espero de corazón que este fic sea de tu agrado.**_

**Yo se que seria un One Shot pero… decidi hacerlo de 2 Cap para que no quedara muy largo…sin mas que decir y esperando que te guste Pau ahora si a leer.**

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡**).****ღღ****"°¤*(¯`° S&D****…****"** °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

_**A veces por miedo no se dice lo que sentimos…**_

_**No se dice lo que pensamos… por ahí se reza lo siguiente**_:

**QUIEN NO QUIZO CUANDO PUDO, NO PODRA CUANDO QUIERA…**

_**¿Sera Cierto?**_

_**Ambos en el Fondo solo desean Volverse a ver…¿Quién hablara de sus sentimientos?...**_

Darién caminaba por las calles, hoy era uno de esos días en donde pensaba en ella… ¿Cómo pudo dejarla ir? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota? Sabia que en definitiva era muy tarde para lamentaciones pero no podía evitarlo… la lluvia comenzó a caer pero a el poco le importo, ni siquiera apuro su paso… Ahora sabia que "No sabia lo que tenia, hasta que lo perdió" ¿Por qué no le confeso lo que sentía?...por miedo a ser poco para ella, o quizás ella no sentiría lo mismo hacia el, Hoy ya era tarde… según su forma de ver.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FLASH BACK**

—_Me voy Darién—decía emocionada— ¿Te das cuenta? Conocere una cultura muy distinta, amigos y muchas cosas mas —chillaba _

—_¿De verdad te iras? —pregunto con seriedad_

—_Claro que si, no tengo nada que me haga quedarme aquí —lo miro_

—_Lo se, pero….¿eso es lo que quieres?_

—_Por supuesto quiero ser la mejor bailarina de Ballet, sabes que mi pasión es bailar… y Paris me encanta, además no siempre tienes una beca para la mejor escuela_

—_Tienes razón y ¿Cuándo te vas?_

—_En dos semanas—sonrió—por lo tanto aprovechame _

_El solo atino a mirarla y sonrió_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

De esa partida ya habían pasado dos años… en los cuales la comunicación con Serena había sido muy escasa, por no decir casi Nula… y eso le había afectado demasiado, Darién podía ser muy serio y reservado y eso le causaba problemas con las personas y Serena no fue la excepción

**FLASH BACK**

—_Darién vine hasta aquí por que te he llamado mas de 10 veces —decía la rubia—¿Por qué no me contestas? Solo quería invitarte a un Helado, hace días que no nos vemos_

—_Lo siento Serena pero no tengo tiempo—la miro—tengo mucho que estudiar_

—_Vamos Darién no te cuesta nada—pidió de nuevo—Prometo que no nos tardaremos_

—_No puedo enserio, cuando estes en la universidad me entenderas—le sonrió— Tu tienes tiempo por que estas en la Preparatoria_

—_Ok esta bien Darién—la rubia lo miro con seriedad—No te quito mas tu tiempo—se dio media vuelta y se fue de el departamento de el_

**FIN FLASH BACK **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Esa y otras tantas veces había sido grosero con Serena, unas veces mas que otras, pero a pesar de todo ella siempre estaba ahí… Lo llamaba hasta el cansancio…y a Veces se sentía fastidiado.

Era mas que cierto que ellos no tenían ninguna Relacion mas que una amistad, pero también era mas que evidente que Serena sentía algo mas por el…Evidente para todos…MENOS PARA EL.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FLASH BACK**

_La rubia fue a la universidad a la hora de salida— ¡Darién! —saludo la chica_

—_Hola cabeza de chorlito—saludo—Que sorpresa _

—_Vine por ti para ir a comer —sonrió—hace días que no nos vemos …_

—_Hoy no puedo tengo que quedarme en la biblioteca—la interrumpió y luego tengo un compromiso_

_De pronto una chica llego hacia Darién— Darién querido—la chica se paro a un lado de el — ¿Vamos ya a comer ? —se guindo de su brazo_

_Serena lo miro con una cara indescriptible a Darién —¿Quién es ella Darién?_

_El pelinegro se sintió mal de haberle mentido a Serena, de hecho no supo por que lo hizo—Ella es Serena…Mi amiga_

—_Bueno, lamento haber venido—sonrió haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no golpear a Darién—Nos vemos_

_Y la rubia se fue de ahí dejando a Darién con la chica…_

_. — ¿Por qué hiciste eso Saori? —dijo soltándose de su agarre_

—_Lo siento Darién—se disculpo_

**FIN FLASH BACK **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Darién estaba en su habitación, Después de ese momento Darién se disculpo con la rubia ella acepto sus disculpas, sin reprocharle nada mas.

Cuando supo el viaje de Serena quiso detenerla pero no tuvo valor de que su boca escapara un Te quiero, o un "No te vayas"….No quería ser egoísta ella estaba tan emocionada con su viaje que no se atrevió… Tanto tiempo juntos, y jamás pensó que en algún momento sus vidas tomaran rumbos distintos… Hasta que el dia de la despedida llego… y el nunca pudo decirle nada

**FLASH BACK**

_El día de la despedida había llegado, Serena no había querido que nadie fuese con ella al aeropuerto…. Y así fue… pero Darién llego a despedirla ¿La razón? Por cosas personales no había podido despedirse de ella la noche anterior, por lo que Serena solo le dejo una carta._

_La rubia estaba sentada esperando que se anunciara su vuelo —¡Cabeza de chorlito!_

—_Darién ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto sorprendida _

—_No podía dejarte ir, sin desearte buen viaje —sonrió—encontré tu carta y aquí me tienes_

—_Gracias, aunque no era necesario—lo miro— me será difícil irme ahora…pero me alegra verte —lo abrazo de improviso dejando sorprendido a Darién—Te voy a extrañar_

—_Y yo a ti—la abrazo_

—_Eres un mentiroso—lo acuso sin dejarlo de abrazar—por un tiempo descansaras de mi, dos años para ser exactos_

—_Hey Vamos no digas eso además te llamare —hizo una pausa—Aunque espero que me contestes las llamadas y los mails_

—_Claro que si….Sabes Darién, hay algo que quiero decirte_

—_¿Qué cosa?_

_Y justo cuando ella iba a hablar se escucho el llamado de su vuelo—Bueno—suspiro—debo irme Darién—le dio un beso en la mejia—Te extrañare_

_El la abrazo— Espero que vuelvas pronto _

_Ella se soltó de su abrazo, tomo su equipaje, le dedico una sonrisa y camino hacia su sueño…._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Darién cerro los ojos con cierta Frustración, poco a poco se dio cuenta que extrañaba las llamadas acosadoras de la rubia y que siempre estuviera pendiente de el….Ahora se quejaba de todo el tiempo que no le dedico a esa chica de cabellos dorados… ¿Cómo no lo supo antes? Solo había una explicación ¡Estaba ciego!... Nunca quiso ver lo evidente ante sus ojos , o simplemente pensó que siempre estaría ahí… Pero Sorpresa de la Vida se Fue a Paris.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los días pasaron rápidamente, el pelinegro iba a su trabajo, ahora con 27 años había conseguido un buen Trabajo en el Hospital Central de Tokio…Llegaba en su auto al Hospital, como siempre Sonriente saludo a su secretaria y entro a su consultorio, No tenia pacientes hasta las 9 de la mañana… suspiro y un nuevo recuerdo vino a su mente.

**FLASH BACK**

— _¿Por qué quieres ser Medico Darién? —Preguntaba la Rubia a su lado_

—_Me encanta ayudar a la gente, Siento que eso es lo mio de pequeño jugaba mucho a que yo era medico —sonrió con ese recuerdo—Ahora se que me gusta la medicina y así ayudo a la gente que necesita atención medica_

—_Yo no podría ser Medico y menos pasar en un Hospital toda mi vida —hizo un puchero—No me gusta el olor a Hospital, ni la sangre, inyecciones y menos los médicos_

_Darién la miro—Entonces ¿No te gustare yo?_

—_Bueno contigo seria la excepción —dijo sonrojada—con alguien como tu me enfermaría siempre_

—_Que cosas dices—rio el pelinegro—No todos nacemos para esto, además tu quieres ser Bailarina —la miro—¿Te digo un secreto?_

—_Dime—comento con curiosidad_

—_Vas a lograrlo—sonrió—Seras una excelente bailarina_

—_Gracias Darién—lo abrazo—Tu también seras un Buen medico y el mas guapo de todo el mundo_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Tocaron a la puerta de el consultorio—Dr Chiba lo busca una señorita

—¿Tienes cita?

—No, pero dice que debe atenderla

—Bien—el pelinegro miro su reloj—Hazla pasar aun tengo unos minutos antes de que llegue mi paciente

—Claro—dijo la mujer saliendo de ahí

A los pocos minutos la puerta de el consultorio se abrió —Buenos días—saludo la chica sonriente,—¿Cómo estas Darién?

De la impresión Darién se puso de pie, Ante el estaba una Mujer con un cuerpo escultural, Un vestido corto en tono azul de finos tirantes dejaba al descubierto parte de su piel nívea, y sus cabellos dorados caian sobre su espalda, adornados por una pequeña diadema…

— ¿Serena? —Pregunto con cierta duda

—Claro que si—sonrió—Hasta que reaccionas te quedaste mudo Darién

El camino hacia ella y la miro de nueva cuenta de pies a cabeza

—Te ves….Hermosa

—Gracias—lo miro—Tu te ves muy bien—se acerco a el—¡Te extrañe Darién! — lo abrazo

—Y yo a ti como no tienes una idea—la abrazo como si nunca la quisiera dejar ir—Te extrañe tanto cabeza de Chorlito

—Óyeme—deshizo el abrazo—me llamo Serena

—Lo se, —sonrió—¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Ayer apenas, no te avise por que quise darte una sorpresa

—Lo lograste—miro sus pies—Tu ¿Usando zapatos tan altos? —miraba aquellos tacones finos y altos

—Si, lo se es sorprendente que no me caiga ¿cierto? —sonrió

—Debiste decirme que venias—reclamo—Hubiera cancelado mis citas por ti

—Lo lamento—lo miro— ¿A que horas te desocupas?

—Hasta en la tarde—respondió con cierto pesar

—No hay problema entonces te invito a cenar en mi casa ¿Te parece?

—Perfecto ahí estare a las 7

—Muy bien entonces te veo hasta esa hora—se acerco a el y le dio un beso—Te extrañe—diciendo esto salió de ahí….

Darién estaba sorprendido jamás se imagino que ella llegara a buscarlo y menos que estuviera tan hermosa, en definitiva en dos años Serena había cambiado mucho físicamente

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Serena había llegado a su casa, aquella que hace dos años dejo, Hoy en dia estaba deshabitada, Pues sus padres y su hermano decidieron mudarse a Paris para estar mas cerca de ella, lo cual Serena agradeció enormemente.

La rubia se quito aquellos zapatos que en definitiva la estaban matando pero si algo había aprendido en Paris era a vestirse elegante mente.

_¡Lo vi! ¡Lo vi! No puedo creerlo, Darién esta tan lindo…Mi corazón se acelero tanto al verlo, Casi me desmayo…Mis piernas me temblaban tanto y mis zapatos no me ayudaban mucho; aun así sobreviví a verlo. ¡Es tan Guapo! —Suspiraba la rubia— Tiene unos ojos tan divinos como siempre ¿Por qué este hombre tiene que ser tan guapo? —se Preguntaba la rubia tirada en la cama y suspirando cada vez que el pelinegro venia a su mente…En definitiva la alegría era demasiada, dos años sin verlo para ella era una eternidad…que por fin había acabado al menos por un par de días._

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

—Dr. Chiba ¿Desea un café?

—No, ¿Cuántos pacientes faltan? —Pregunto mirando su reloj

—Ya no tiene pacientes—sonrió—Los últimos 3 cancelaron su cita

—¿Enserio?, Bien entonces me voy por que tengo un compromiso importante—diciendo esto el pelinegro salió de ahí rumbo a su departamento.

_¿Por qué no había dejado de pensar en ella? —Se preguntaba mientras conducía—No esperaba verla y menos así de sorpresa, ha cambiado tanto—sonrió—es una muñequita barbie de carne y hueso, casi no la reconozco, aun la recordaba con sus coletas , nunca pensé que podía cambiar de tal manera ¿En que estaría pensando?_

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

La hora de la cena había llegado, como la cena era en Casa la rubia se colgó unos jeans deslavados en color azul y una playera en color amarillo, con un escote en V en la parte de enfrente , su cabello suelto y adornado con un broche y unos zapatos al color de la playera obviamente altos.

Tocaron a su puerta y abrió ante ella estaba la visión de un Dios Griego, el pelinegro llevaba un pantalón de vestir en color negro, una camisa de mangas ¾ en color azul marino con los primeros 3 botones desabrochados y unas zapatillas negras, impecablemente limpias.

—Buenas Noches Serena—sonrió—Traje esto para ti—le dio una hermosa rosa roja

—Buenas noches Darién—lo beso en la mejia—Gracias por la rosa, Pasa

—Estas guapísima—entro—Huele delicioso

—Que bueno, espero que te guste lo que cocine—lo miro— y si aunque me mires con esa cara de incredulidad Cocine yo —sonrió caminando hacia la cocina—Y te aseguro que no saben a "Quemado", como aquellas galletas, que una vez te regale

Darién se sonrojo—No sabían mal—recordó

—Tu siempre tan condescendiente conmigo—saco unos platos de la alacena— Siéntate en un Minuto llevo la cena

—Si gustas puedo ayudarte—se ofreció atento

—No yo lo hare, eres mi invitado—respondió sin mirarlo, pues ponía la comida en los platos, llevándolos a la mesa —Bien espero que te guste

—Se ve delicioso

—Pruébalo te aseguro que sabe mucho mejor

Darién hizo lo que la rubia le pidió y en efecto la comida estaba mas que deliciosa —¿Dónde aprendiste a Cocinar?

—Me enseño mi amiga Lita, ella también es bailarina como yo —bebió un sorbo de Vino— y dejame decirte que no me fue difícil aprender

La cena transcurrió entre Platicas amenas, recordando su vida antes de ser Profesionales, Darién estaba anonadado con la rubia, su forma de hablar, sus expresiones todo le era fascinante.

—¿Cómo están Kenji e Ikuko?

—Encantados con Paris—sonrió— ambos disfrutan mucho el cambio de vida y Sammy ha hecho muchos amigos —la rubia se levanto—Aun falta el postre, espero que aun sea tu favorito

—¿Flan de Caramelo? —Pregunto dudoso

—Claro, o ¿Tienes otro? —frunció el ceño

—Para nada, es increíble que aun lo recuerdes

—Ay vamos Darién solo me fui dos años, no una eternidad —comento—además de ti recuerdo cada detalle, por que Eres importante para mi —afirmo sin ningún temor volviendo a la mesa y sirviendo el postre

—MMM esta delicioso Serena —decía mientras lo comia—No hay duda que has cambiado mucho

—La verdad es que si —se puso un poco seria

—¿Dije algo malo?

—No, para nada Darién, Por cierto tengo esto para ti —le extendió un regalo—Espero que te guste

Darien abrió aquel estuche —Es hermoso, no era necesario—el pelinegro admiraba aquel reloj de mano

—Es que lo vi y me acorde de ti —sonrió—Todo este tiempo siempre me acorde de ti

—Aunque no me creas, yo también he pensado mucho en ti—confeso perdiéndose en esa Mirada

El silencio los envolvió y de pronto el celular de la rubia timbro, pero esta al ver quien era, decidió no contestar—¿No vas a contestar?

—No quiero —hizo la rubia un puchero—Es un tonto

—Por lo que dices es un "El" —expreso con seriedad—¿Se puede saber quien es?

—Es la persona mas terca del mundo —expreso sin dar mayor detalle

—Cuentame ¿Cómo va tu carrera?

— ¡Lo logre! —Respondió emocionada—soy una bailarina de ballet, no sabes como disfruto eso— se puso de pie—Voy por mi lap para mostrate las fotos

—Claro—respondió sin dejar de mirarla cuando se levanto, y es que era imposible no hacerlo

—Espero que no te aburras, tengo cientos de fotos ¿Vamos a la sala? —a lo que Darién asintió— ¿Recuerdas? Como en los viejos tiempos

—Si, lo recuerdo, luchaba contigo con tus tareas de calculo—sonrió

—Bueno ya Mira la presentación de mis fotos—decía emocionada

Aproximada mente media Hora estuvieron viendo las fotos que la rubia deseaba mostrarle a Darién

—Están bonitas todas —dijo el— me encanta como te ves con tu traje de ballet, Lo lograste cabeza de chorlito

—Lo logramos —lo corrigió—Tu y yo logramos nuestros sueños—suspiro

—¿Y ese suspiro? Ah no me digas que es por algún "`Parisino"

—Adivinaste—sonrió—extraño a mi parisino consentido

Darién sintió una extraña sensación al escucharla hablar así de "ese"

— ¿Veniste de vacaciones? —Pregunto

—Por dos semanas, necesito descansar un poco y que mejor que hacerlo aquí

—Bien entonces te secuestrare esas dos semanas—sentencio—Claro, si tu quieres

—Yo encantada Darién—sonrió—¿Qué incluye en que seas mi secuestrador?

—Eso déjamelo a mi —comento el

—Oye Darién… ¿Y Saory? —Pregunto intentando sonar lo mas casual que pudo

—Encontro trabajo lejos de Tokio y decidió mudarse, No te caia muy bien ¿Cierto?

—Digamos que no era santo de mi devoción —miro su reloj —Ya es tarde se nos paso el tiempo volando

—Cierto y mañana tengo pacientes que atender, así que Te invito a almorzar mañana —Propuso

—Me parece Muy bien

Serena lo acompaño a la puerta y abrió sin imaginar a quien se encontraría

—Serena —hablo el hombre

La rubia se sorprendió—¿Tu? —comento sorprendida

—¿Qué manera de recibirme es esa? —Pregunto el hombre frente a ellos con seriedad —Llevo horas tratando de avisarte que estoy aquí

—No me tienes nada contenta ¿Lo sabias?

—Perdóname ¿si? Además se que extrañabas a tu "Parisino" Favorito—miro al pelinegro— ¿Quién es el?

—Darién Chiba —se presento solo examinando al chico de arriba abajo

—Seiya Kou—mucho gusto— Vaya Bombón de haber sabido que estarías bien acompañada no vengo

—Darién disculpa a Seiya —comento—y Tu Seiya Kou ya hablaremos

—Claro bombón pero ¿Puedo pasar?

—Si, Tonto —lo abrazo ante la mirada de Darién que mentalmente habia desmembrado a Seiya una y otra vez

—Yo me retiro—hablo el pelinegro—¿Te llamo mañana entonces?

—Si Darién —sonrió y lo beso en la mejia— me encanto verte

—Lo mismo digo—comento sin mirar a Seiya

Serena y Seiya entraron al departamento, el chico estaba feliz de estar ahí con su Bombón.

—¿Cómo se te ocurrió venir?

—Pense en ti, en que estarías sola y quise hacerte compañía —sonrió—Así que el es el dueño de tus suspiros

—Si, pero cállate Seiya ¿Quieres que te escuche?

—Pues no seria mala idea —comento—Si se lo vas a decir ¿verdad?

—Si, solo déjame buscar el momento justo

—Pues como quieras bombón pero procura que sea antes de regresarnos a Paris

—Lo intentare —suspiro

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** S&D…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**Tres días después…**

Darién había intentado comunicarse con Serena pero no habia tenido existo alguno, pensó que a lo mejor Estaba de lo mas Feliz con su "Parisino" y la idea no le agrado del todo, sintió una sensación extraña que no quiso nombrar pero muy en el fondo sabia que eran Celos. Un recuerdo vino a su mente

**Flash Back**

—_¿Qué te detiene Darién? —Pregunto Andrew—Serena es perfecta para ti y la amas que es lo importante_

—_Claro que la amo mas que a mi vida —comento— pero ¿Qué tal que no soy lo que espera? Es decir Yo soy muy serio y además no se si sus padres estarán de acuerdo_

—_Y entonces ¿Qué haras? —Pregunto mirándolo—Sentarte a esperar que venga otro y te la quite_

—_Solo de pensarlo me muero de celos; pero ella se va en unos días a Paris y quizás alla se enamore de alguien_

—_Darién no pierdes nada con decirle lo que sientes—advirtió—casi puedo asegurar que ella siente lo mismo por ti_

—_Ya me lo hubiera dicho ¿No crees? —miro a su amigo—No se que hacer…creo que no estoy en posición de retenerla_

—_Si se quedara o no, seria por que así lo desea ¿No crees?, vamos Darién animate _

—_Lo pensare—sonrió_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Y la trillado frase "Si yo Hubiera" cruzo por la mente de Darién… como suele pasar en la mayoría de circunstancias. ¿Qué podía hacer? Quizás decirle lo que sentía total ¿Qué podía perder?... decidió escribirle una carta a la rubia y dársela mañana, por escrito quizás le saldría mas fácil lo que deseaba expresar. Y así lo hizo.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡**).****ღღ****"°¤*(¯`° S&D****…****"** °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡

**Helloooooooo ! gracias por llegar hasta aquí ¿Quién confesara Primero? Lo sabremos en el segundo y ultimo Cap de este One shot… asi que espérenlo Prontito XD…. Querida Pau espero que este cap te haya gustado se que me he tardado pero bueno…aquí esta aunque sea una parte.**

**Nos leemos Lueguito**


End file.
